Roomies
by xoxmanniexox
Summary: This is set at the time when J. Carter asked J. Lupo to stay with him in S.A.R.A.H. Anything can happen... c",


He woke up with a start. He wasn't sure what it was that woke him, but he was definitely awake now. Everything was dark in his bedroom just as it had been when he closed his eyes to sleep. But something had definitely changed.

He tried to rub the sleep from his eyes and suddenly found himself unable to move his hand farther than a few inches from his bedpost. His right hand was handcuffed to his bed!

He struggled to get free but the steel handcuff was doing its job very well.

"S.A.R.A.H!" he yelled for his artificially intelligent house. "Someone got in the house! S.A.R.A.H., I'm handcuffed to the bed, help me! S.A.R.A.H.!"

He noticed movement from the chair in the darkened corner of his room. A pair of shapely legs provocatively crossed as his eyes followed them up the smooth thighs covered partly by the hem of an oversized khaki uniform top. It was his uniform top.

His eyes could hardly make out the female who was sitting on his chair.

"How sad that you would call for S.A.R.A.H when I am sleeping just in the next room," her voice was husky and sexy.

"Jo?" Carter squinted as he recognized the voice. "Is that you? What's going on? Get me out of this handcuffs, I think I have a key in the dresser."

Jo Lupo rose from the chair and slowly made her way to the bed. She sat the side of his bed. She was close enough for him to smell her perfume but far enough that their bodies made no contact.

"This one?" she asked coyly as she held up a small key.

"Yes, that's it," Carter tried to sit up. Though his left hand was unbound, the position of his right hand kept him from rising to more than a few inches before being forced to lie back down. "Ok. I really can't get up. Could you just set me free now? I think my arm is beginning to feel numb."

Jo looked at the key in her hand. She was acting strange, he thought. And why on earth was she wearing his uniform as sleepwear?

"Jo? Anytime now."

Jo looked at him beneath her lashes.

"I don't think so," she said softly as she tossed the key behind her shoulder. He reared up in surprise and tried to follow the key with his gaze. It was quite dark in the room though and the key was definitely out of his sight.

"Jo, what the he—"

His words caught in his throat when Jo crept a little closer to him and started to pull up the hem of her shirt. (Actually, it was his shirt but she was wearing it at the moment.) He drew in a sharp breath as his gaze fixed on the small gun that was tucked in the waist of her pink satin panties.

"Jo? That is not a good place to keep a gun," he swallowed hard. His eyes darted from her face to the gun nestled in her abdomen. "What are you doing?"

Her hand pushed him down and then she proceeded to straddle him. He stiffened when she withdrew the gun and pointed it close to the middle of his neck. She leaned close and he felt the full impact of her warm body around him.

"I'm fulfilling a fantasy," she whispered close to his ear.

He looked up to her face and saw that she was very serious. "Jo, I know we've had our differences, but shooting me is not going to solve your problems. Everyone knows you're staying with me. If I die, you'll be the primary suspect."

She chuckled softly. "Oh, Carter, Carter. I have every intention of keeping you alive."

"You're not going to shoot me? What is the gun for then?

"It's supposed to get your cooperation," she said. She shifted slightly and he felt an unquestionable surge of lust when she rubbed against him provocatively. "I don't think I'm going to need it, though." She placed the gun in the bedside table.

He moaned. "Jo, what are you doing?"

"Like I said, I'm fulfilling a fantasy," she said. "You were always my senior officer, my boss. Always the one with the orders. This time, I want to be on top."

"This is an experiment gone bad, isn't it?" Jack said as he struggled to sit up. "Somehow, you got infected with some bug that's making you act out my favourite fantasy and somewhere there is a GD scientist who is going to get his ass kicked."

"Sometimes, Carter, you talk too much," she shoved him down the pillows.

Whatever he wanted to say in reply to that was effectively eliminated when she leaned even closer for a kiss. Instinctively, he kissed her back with equal passion and abandon she showed him. He groaned into her mouth as her hands ran down his bare chest and to the waistband of his boxers.

His hands were just as busy. He touched her where he could reach. His right hand was useless but his left made up for it. He had the shirt off her without breaking the contact of their mouths. Her skin felt like silk and he couldn't keep himself from touching her.

The rest of the clothing seemed to melt off their heated bodies. And they both wanted every part of them touching the other. She lifted herself from him momentarily and looked deep into his eyes.

"I want you now," she told him.

He buried his fingers in her hair. "Are you sure?" he asked softly.

Her eyebrow rose slightly. "Am I going to need the gun?"

He smiled. "Never," he replied as he pulled her down for a kiss.

She shifted in position and in an unhurried stroke efficiently impaled herself on him. Now, their union was complete.

Everything else was a blur after that. She rode him according to her will and rhythm. She was in control. She would excite him with a fast and shallow rate and then torture him with a slow and drawn out rhythm. All too soon, he could feel her approaching the peak. Her head was thrown back and he could see her graceful throat. He wanted to reach that peak with her. It was coming closer. Coming...

Jack Carter sat up in bed drenched in sweat. He looked around his brightly-lit room and then to the alarm clock that woke him up. He ran both hands through his hair and then stopped to stare at his right hand. There was no mark or bruising but he would swear he could still feel the hard steel of the handcuffs. He looked at his bedpost. There was no sign of it even being close to a handcuff. The chair in the corner of his room was empty save for his sheriff's uniform. There was no indication that it was worn by a very sexy ex-deputy.

But of course, there would be none. After all, none of that was real. It was all just a dream. The only evidence of that event is the painful and sustained "morning stiffness".

He was going to need a very cold shower!

He yawned widely as he stretched his arms over his head. His eyes were still partly closed as he scratched his chin with his right hand and turned the doorknob with his left. The shower door drew open just as he entered the bathroom. His eyes flew open and his breath was caught in his throat.

There before him stood his former deputy, Jo Lupo. She was stark naked with rivulets of water flowing down her tanned and toned body. His eyes followed the water droplets from her hair to the tip of breasts to her navel and down. Down. He swallowed involuntarily.

"Seen enough?" she asked calmly as she placed a hand on her hip. When he continued to stare, she said his name loudly. "Carter!"

At her enraged tone, his brain cells finally started working again. "Oh, jeez! Jo!" he immediately turned his back on her and faced the wall. "Why didn't you lock the door? I am sorry, I didn't mean to—to—"

"Stare?" Jo's voice held a little bit of humor. Her arms were crossed over her chest. "Actually, I think I did lock it. At least I thought I pushed the lock button. Hey, since you seem to be intent on staring down that wall, would you mind passing me my towel? It's on your right."

"No, of course not," Jack Carter grabbed the fluffy pink towel and passed it to her without turning around. "I should really get that door knob fixed," he said under his breath. "I really am sorry about this, Jo."

"Forget about it, Carter, it's not like you're suddenly going to get hot for me just because of this," Jo chuckled as she tucked the towel around herself. "You can turn around now."

Jack looked down his front to the burgeoning evidence that he was definitely "hot for her". That sensual dream and now this little scenario left him painfully aware of her. He cleared his throat.

"I think I'll keep my back to you for now, Jo," his voice cracked a little when he spoke. "You can just step out behind me. No problem."

Jo shrugged her shoulders. "Suit your self", she said as she walked out the door.

Jack sighed and touched his forehead to the wall when he heard the door close behind her. Now he was going to need two cold showers!

~tbc~


End file.
